


Challenge

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Beginnings, Dib is a sex worker on some fancy party planet, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lots of it, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Xenophilia, Zim does a stupid thing and kind of falls in love, Zim is actually an Invader, a self indulgent zadr au, i lied theres actually a wee bit of plot, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: A self indulgent ZaDr AU: ZIM is celebrating a successful OID with his fellow Invaders on a famous party planet, at a club that doubles as a very fine brothel. He finds out that all of the rules about touch, about sex are all lies and don't matter for higher up irkens. His fellow Invaders dare him to throw all of his preconceived notions out the window.





	1. A Dare

“And then I just -bang!- Shot ‘em dead! After that it was easy.” Invader Larb bragged, making a finger gun with one hand while the other held tight to his vortian soda. Expensive vortian soda. He heard Skoodge, Skutch and Stink laugh, enjoying Larb’s story telling. Zim looked down at his own drink and found it nearly empty. Tenn was talking quietly with Zee and Flobee.

They’d been here for several hours now. ‘Here’ was a loud, noisy planet that existed only for the sake of celebration. It hosted thousands of clubs, both posh and seedy. Bars that touted every known vice. The planet’s day/night cycle was such that it remained dark for months at a time. It hung heavy with smoke and fog, dripped with promise and sin.

Zim hated it. He should be glad to have a moment of peace. His invasion had been successful. He’d proven himself before his Tallest and soon he would have a new mission. But, in the meantime they had a bit of a vacation while the planets to be invaded were chosen. Zim squirmed in his seat, impatient and itching to be out there. Doing something, anything worthwhile.

“-Zim?” His own name jerked him from his stupor. The other invaders were looking at him.

“Eh?"

Larb pointed his drink at Zim.  “I said, what about you, Zim? Got any good stories of your conquest?”

Zim sat up straight. Of course he did. Right? When he’d gotten to the planet, it had been small, cold. It had no name but for the numbers and letters the Empire had given it. It’s populace consisted of a mere four thousand primitive alien creatures. They had no idea an Invader had been in their midst. But, then again they had no idea about much of anything.

It had been dreadfully easy. He’d been done within a few days after proper assessment and experimentation. Nothing had risen up to stop him. No great challenge, no unforeseen complications.

“Not really. It was pathetic and boring. I long for a much greater challenge.” Zim replied, honestly. Perhaps the tallest would give him that.

Skutch shrugged. “Yeah, mine wasn’t super exciting either. But, hey. Maybe that’s alright, yanno? Excitement tends to mean near death experiences. And even if death isn’t something I fear, it's still not a bad thing to avoid it.” Zim saw Skoodge and Larb nod in agreement. Yes, he supposed it was true. But, it didn’t sit right with him.

Invading wasn’t for the feint of heart. It was supposed to be dangerous and a test of all of their elite skills. Not another paper job, not another routine or circle to keep him trapped inside. Zim looked up,unhappily, scanning the large room they were in. It was dim and lit with a soft gold glow. Many species of aliens danced on the flashing floor. While many others lounged around in alcoves and tables like theirs. A bar was stocked full with hundreds of kinds of alcohols and sodas and other fizzy drinks.

His gaze automatically ran across everything until suddenly a pair of very pin point eyes met his own. It dragged him and kept him in. A creature unlike anything he’d ever seen before. It stood against the wall, draped in dark fabric, that clung to its frame. The eyes were amber and eerie. The creature had black fur on its head and lights shone through it. It’s skin was quite pale, so pale it nearly glowed in the darkness.

A new voice to his left startled him so much he nearly dropped his bottle. His gaze fell away from the mystery creature.

 _“Hello Invaderss. Could I refill your beveragess? Or perhapss interest you in something...better?”_ The intruder was quite tall and slender and spoke in shaky irken. Zim figured it’s species out to be plookeshian.

“I will take another soda.” Zim declared loudly. He heard echoing sentiments around the table. A quick glance back in the direction of the mystery creature showed that it was gone.

Larb smirked at their waiter who wore the same garb that the strange creature had worn. It was jet black and tailored to fit the creature perfectly. “I will as well. And are you offering your personal services or is there a menu?”

The plookeshian chuckled. _“Yess and yess. But, it iss no guarantee,you see. The workerss choose their patronss.”_

Zim glanced confusedly back and forth between the two. Larb nodded, understandingly. “I see. Maybe later, yes?” The plookesian smiled and bowed a bit.

_“I will return with your drinkss quickly.”_

Zim hated being confused. “What was that about?” He spat. The invaders all turned to him.

“What do you mean?” Flobee asked.

“All of that weird talk.” It was silent for a moment with the exception of the pounding music and hundreds of alien species chatting.

“Whoa whoa. Wait, Zim...do you really...not know?” Skoodge was the one to finally ask.

“Know what?!” Zim barked, getting angrier the longer people stared at him incredulously. Silence again.

Until Larb broke it, laughing. Soon the other invaders joined in, with the exception of Skoodge of course who just seemed to feel bad for his smeethood friend. Zim seethed.

“And just what are you laughing about, you fools?!” Larb wiped away an invisible tear.

“Oh my Irk, Zim! You crack me up.” Zim was about two seconds from cracking his bottle over his fellow invader’s head. Skoodge sighed, recognizing the signs of imminent disaster.

“It’s a brothel, Zim. The waiter is a worker who provides special um, services.” Zim’s forehead furrowed for a second as he thought. Then his eyes flew open wide with disgust and shock.

“W-what?!” He shot glances around him, eyeing all the waiters and waitresses. The club they were in was one of the more prestigious. It was clean and smelt nice and had good service. Apparently very good service. Zim shuddered. “And you were talking about actually...being with one of them?” He shouted at Larb, who merely raised an antenna.

“Yeah. So?”

Zim sputtered, nearly standing in his chair. “B-but that’s wrong!”

“Why?” Invader Zee spoke up.

“B-because it just is! It’s...” He shuddered. “Filthy! And a waste of time and...and primitive!”

Stink raised his bottle to Zim. “Maybe to drones and shorties and mindless cogs.”

Zim’s shock melted away easily, reforming again into anger. “And just what are you implying, Stink?”

“Nothing, Invader. Just that higher ups, tallers, elite soldiers...” He shrugged again, downing the last of his drink. “Don’t care. All of that stuff that you learned isn’t meant for us. We’re allowed to do whatever we want, Zim.”

The very idea of such things was downright vile. Especially when he’d been raised on the idea that any kind of touching was weak. Anyone caught doing so would be punished. When sex was seen as primitive and for lesser species. It was far below them. And yet, here he was, sitting at a table with a bunch of elite soldiers, high ranking scientists, his fellow graduates who had all successfully completed one of the most grueling tests that the Empire had to offer...and they were all looking at him with sympathy, with disbelief and laughing at him!

Zim’s tiny hands balled into fists. “You...you can’t be serious! You’ve all...you’ve really all...” He looked at each face at the table. He’d grown up with them. They’d all been hatched in the same place, been through the academy and training together. Zim knew their strengths and weaknesses. But, now they all seemed like strangers. Because they all nodded or grinned or shrugged as if to say ‘yeah, yeah I have.’

And his eyes landed on Skoodge who gave him a little half smile. “Even YOU?!” Zim declared, voice dripping with contempt. It was like he’d been betrayed.

Larb took their drinks from the waiter and passed Zim his. “Calm down, Zim. It’s honestly not that big of a deal.” He popped the tab on his drink.

“Easy for you to say.” Zim muttered, sitting down again stiffly.

“Look why don’t you just,” Invader Larb gestured at a passing waitress. “Pick one and you can see for yourself what you’ve been missing.”

Zim had been taking a sip of his soda and nearly spat it everywhere. “Wh-what? No way!”

“Why not?” Tenn asked. Her curled antenna lifted inquisitively.

“Because it’s disgusting.” Zim recited.

Skoodge was the one who replied. “That’s fine, Zim. I didn’t find out till later either and I was a bit afraid too. No one is going to make you do anything.”

Larb nodded. “Yeah, no one is going to make you. But, I am going to dare you.”

Zee snorted into her drink. “What are we? Smeets, Larb?”

Zim stiffened, clutching his drink tightly.

The other invader shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, right? Zim goes through with the dare and he get’s laid.Or he doesn’t and that’s fine too. But, I bet hmm...” Larb dug into his pak and pulled out a small wad of cash. “200 monies that he doesn’t have the spooch to.”

Skutch scoffed and reached into his own pak, pulling out his own monies. “You’re on.”

Skoodge looked around the table, uneasily. “I don’t know, guys. Should we really be betting on this?”

Zee stood and threw her own money on the pile. “300 that he goes through with it. Zim never could resist a dare.”

Flobee rolled his eyes, and followed suit. “I say he starts to go through with it but, can’t. 100 monies.”

Zim screeched and stood on his chair, seething with rage. “Silence, all of you! I’ll show you! I am no coward! I am no lowly drone! I am an Invader and I will do this vile ritual!”

With that he hopped off the chair and stomped away, determined. The Invaders watched him go, some cheering, others trying to get him to come back. He ignored them all. Instead, he eyed the patrons that surrounded him, looking for the dark silken garb of the workers of the brothel.

The ones he saw were all, well they were fairly attractive he supposed. But, not to him. Zim actually didn’t know what he found attractive. He had never even considered it before.

He wandered through the crowd for a bit, feeling a bit lost, feeling a bit nervous. _‘Just pick someone who you don’t find completely abhorrent’._ He told himself. _‘You do not have to DO anything just...just pick someone and then you can take them somewhere far away and pay them to pretend. Just wait it out and then come back and act like it actually happened.’_ He nodded to himself, imagining his fellow Invader’s reactions with relish.

They’d all regret making fun of him. He’d brush it off and be like _‘yeah it was alright I guess, still disgusting and primitive and I’m never doing it again’._ And it’d be done. Yes, it was brilliant. He was brilliant.

“Are you lost?” A deep voice asked in vortian. Zim looked up, and was taken aback when it was the same mystery creature from before. Up close though its eyes were much more vibrant, ringed with dark kohl, it seemed taller and radiated something...what even was that?

Zim stuttered for a second before he crossed his arms, pulled himself together. “No. I am just uh...” He saw the creature’s black garb. How it fell on its frame, showed off its hips and shoulders. “I was looking for you.”

A dark eyebrow rose in response. “For me? Why would an Irken Invader be looking for me? Unless...?” It let the question trail off. The irken looked away from its pin pointed eyes, away towards his group of comrades. They were watching. He scowled at them and stood up straight.

“I...I am propositioning you.” He declared, unsure about how to go about...well...anything. The creature’s eyes went a bit wide. Its lips parted a bit, showed off white blunt teeth.

“Oh really?” The irken was short, barely went up to his solar plexus. “I’m not cheap.”

Zim waved that away. “ I am an Invader. I have the monies. Just... uh...” He struggled to find the words, remembering something the plookeshian had said. That the workers choose their patrons. “If you will have me?”

It seemed impossible that this creature WOULDN’T want him. But, he asked, just in case. Zim was looking down at his feet, inspecting the carpet for stains so he didn’t see how the creature’s gaze softened a bit. Usually irkens were quite rude and arrogant. No doubt, this one was the same. But, this was a good start.

“Alright. What is your name, Invader?” He asked, holding a hand out. Zim’s gaze snapped up. He stupidly felt a bit of relief but, brushed it away. The irken glanced at the hand, questioningly.

“ZIM. Invader Zim. Do you need your monies now?” His hand went to his pak.

The creature shook his head. “No, Invader. Give me your hand.” Hesitantly, the irken complied, slipping gloved fingers between the pale ones. Five fingers. That was quite odd. “My name is Dib.” He said over the music, as he led the irken through the crowd.

Zim didn’t dare look behind him at his fellow elite, instead he preferred to watch the Dib move confidently through the the sea of people. Their hands felt so strange. Touching someone felt strange. He flexed his grip between the creature’s fingers, testing it. And felt them grip back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up way too late writing this. It was supposed to be a one shot. It is not. HOPEFULLY it will be four chapters at the most. It will become quite explicit so be warned. Dib is in his late 20s here.


	2. First Touches

They reached the edge of the room and a pair of double curving stairs. They climbed up to the second floor where more tables, bars and couches were. But, also a large arched doorway that led to a long hallway.

“What uh species are you?” Zim asked, cautiously eyeing the doors they walked past. He could hear nothing, thankfully. The music remained loud and the walls were properly sound proofed.

“Human.” He said simply, sending the irken a quick glance.

Zim nodded. In the distant part of his mind he recalled that humans tended to originate from Earth. Earth which had been a Universal Superpower for quite a while now, creating lasting alliances with Vortians and Meekrobs. It was in a part of space that not many people went to. And the planet itself was quite inhospitable. The people were fragile and mortal but, also able to survive many things that would kill lesser species within hours if not minutes.

“Many of your kind do not venture far outside your galaxy, yes?” Zim observed. He had only seen maybe a handful before. They’d been dull and overly polite or hostile. Dib seemed so...different than them.

“Not really.” The human shrugged. “But, I like exploring and I just kind of...hopped from place to place, planet to planet, ship to ship and ended up here for a while.” Dib said, vaguely. He had no real desire to tell his whole back story. “Here.” His room was near the end of the hallway.

Upon entering it was clear just how much the club appreciated its workers. The room was large, clean and coated in the same soft gold light as the club downstairs had been. A balcony on the farthest wall showed a great view of a million club lights and flying traffic. The walls were painted a dark red. The largest feature was of course, the bed. It was round and draped with blankets and pillows. Beside it was a little end table.

Dib shut the door behind them and Zim nearly jumped out of his skin. He jerked his hand away and crossed his arms.

“I-I um...” he started, trying to hide his uneasiness. This was silly. Stupid. Just follow the plan. Just tell him that this was a dare, it was pretend. He didn’t WANT this. Right? Right.

Dib had already begun to derobe. The dark fabric slid from his shoulders, revealing pale naked flesh and the hard curve of muscles.

“Hmm?” Dark gold eyes searched the irken’s expression. He was far from an expert on their body language but, this one seemed pretty god damn nervous. Dib didn’t even know irkens COULD be nervous. “Are you...okay?”

“Of course!” Zim barked, forcing himself to stand tall. “I-I’m fine. Better than fine, actually. I just um,” He looked away from the exposed expanse of human skin. His spooch felt like something was trapped in it. It wanted out.

“I can pay you to...to just,” he waved a hand around, at the half naked human. His face felt hot. What was wrong with him? Dib stepped forward a bit, hesitantly.

“‘Just’?” Zim was unable to NOT watch Dib as he stepped closer. His eyes were just drawn to him. To the way his hips moved. To the way the light made his skin look gold.

“‘Just’, what?” He asked, blankly.

The human grinned. “I asked you first.”

“Uhh.” His mind felt foggy. It was hard to swallow. Was THIS attraction? It was horrible. Dib was closer, he was radiating warmth and...and something else. It was strong and heady and smelt amazing. It drew Zim in. “I...I don’t know...”

Dib eyed the irken. Noted the high lavender flush on his cheeks, the way his big magenta eyes were darkening. He’d always thought that their species was one of the nicer looking ones despite never having them as a customer before. Now, he knew for sure that they were stunning up close. Or maybe it was just this one.

“You’ve never done this before.” Dib stated, simply. And he watched Zim tense up, brow furrow. “Do you...even want to?” The answer should’ve been obvious, right? Zim SHOULD say ‘no’ because it was the only thing he’d ever known to say about sex. Zim SHOULDN’T want to do anything like...like that. It was filthy, it was primitive, it was gross and wrong and weak...

His eyes left the floor and got stuck on a little patch of dark hair that started at the human’s belly button and trailed down, down and disappeared beneath dark fabric. Zim was curious, despite himself. He was curious about what so many other irkens of his status could find so...nice about it that they went against what they’d been told in the academy. He was curious about what it would feel like. Curious about how it was done. Curious about where that patch of hair led to.

“I...I um...” Zim muttered. His throat felt tight. “M-maybe.”

Dib stepped a little bit closer to Zim and ghosted a hand up his arm, stopping on a thin shoulder.

“It’s okay.” He massaged the muscle a bit. “You control what happens here, Zim...you say what you like. What you don’t like...yes, no, stop, more.” Dib lifted his other hand and ran it slowly up and down the irken’s other arm. “You just have to say it, alright? We can go slow. If...you even want to.” He stepped away, giving the irken a chance to back out and felt a little thrill when the alien followed, stepping back into his space.

Zim felt so strange. His body was doing things that he’d never felt before. It was heavy and his skin felt hot. He didn’t understand. But, instead of making him feel scared or confused...he just wanted a bit more. A little more.

“You can touch me, you know?” Dib said, eyes half lidded. He knew he wasn’t ugly or anything. But, the way that Zim was looking at him...it made him feel like he was irresistible or something.

Zim glanced up, meeting Dib’s eyes hesitantly before he shakily touched the human’s chest. The rubber made it so that he couldn’t really FEEL Dib’s skin. But, the warmth seeped through and it was divine. The human slowly raised his arms and put them on Zim’s hips. The irken startled a bit but after a second he relaxed. It was nice. Feeling big, warm hands on him. There was something between the two of them, he thought distantly, it was strong and familiar and confusing.

Dib massaged the alien’s hips, moving forward slowly, until Zim’s hand was trapped between them, till their chests were flushed. He got to see the irken’s breathing speed up, his eyes grow wider then fall half mast. Zim was very nicely shaped. He was short, very short. With small shoulders and a thin neck. He had wide hips, thick thighs. Big ruby eyes, full lips and thick, black antenna. The left one was slightly bent, shorter than the right one.

“I’m going to kiss you. Is that ok?” DIb asked, quietly.

“I...I do not know how.” Zim mumbled, suddenly very aware of Dib’s mouth. It was soft and pink and lifted slightly at the corners.

“That’s alright. Just follow my lead.” They said and they were coming closer and closer. Zim slowly copied the human’s actions, tilted his head the other way, turned his face up.

At the first brush of their lips...Zim felt all of his previous doubts and hesitancy vanish. He didn’t know what he was really doing but, he wanted it. He wanted the lips on his, the hands on his hips. He wanted Dib with a burning intensity that he had never felt before. Zim’s kiss was cautious and clumsy. His breathing was unsteady and his footing unsure. But, he learned quickly, copying Dib’s movements. The languid presses here and there. The subtle deepening, of soft suckling, of quick nips, of barely there tongue.

Zim’s legs felt weak but, he refused to be seen as such. So he leaned heavily on the human, letting him take the weight. His hands slid up, found purchase on broad shoulders. He kissed deeply into Dib’s mouth, pouring all of his newfound desire into it. He felt his spooch speed up when the human made a deep groaning sound. It rumbled through them. Zim didn’t know what it was, but it sounded good. It sounded pleased. It encouraged him to do more, to test the flicks of his tongue, to reach up and curl his hands in dark hair.

Dib was usually able to keep a part of himself distant from his work. He enjoyed his job, of course. Sex was nice, money was nice, he was treated well and had a great room. And it helped that he was a little bit of a huge xenophile. But, it was still a job and he paced himself, kept a level head. Except for some reason, he felt like everything he was, was 100% invested in this kiss. In pulling Zim closer, in running his hands along his back, tracing below his pak. He pulled away a bit, to breathe and clear his mind. Zim was actually quite adorable. Face flushed lavender, lids slowly blinking open.

“You’re uh, you’re a pretty fast learner.” Dib said, eyeing the irken’s lips that were now well kissed and swollen.

“I know.” Zim said. He was distracted by the pulse in his antenna. By the matching throbbing between his legs. The irken shifted on his feet and tried to alleviate the sudden ache. He gasped a bit at the sensation. “T-there’s uh, there’s something wrong with me.” He shook his head. “N-no wait. That’s hah, that’s wrong. I’m perfect but, uh,” It was very hard to think clearly. “I ache.”

Dib swallowed at the words. “Wow. You really don’t...” Don’t know anything. About sex. About his own body. It was...kind of sad. Actually really sad. And messed up. He said instead. “There’s nothing wrong with you.” He shifted a bit until they were flush against each other. So, that Zim could feel the bulge in Dib’s pants. He was actually pretty hard. Harder than he could remember being in a long time. “I ache too. It’s just...it means you want me.”

Zim swallowed as he felt the human against him. “I-I do. I want you.” He didn’t understand it. But, that was alright. Irkens WANTED and they took. “You...you say you ache. That means...you want me, as well?” It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question. It should be fact. Of course this pathetic human wanted him. But, attraction was new to him. In his fogged state of mind, arrogance took a backseat to something else. Something stronger. Something that definitely was primitive and weak. Insecurity.

Dib reached up and grabbed the irken hands that were buried in his hair, carefully removing the gloves and placing them on a little lounge nearby. He watched the irken’s confused irritation fade to pleasure when he was able to suddenly feel so much more.

“Yeah, I want you.” It actually was a little bit frightening how much he wanted Zim. He’d never felt such a visceral reaction before. Never felt as much natural chemistry before.

“Mmm. Good.” Zim hummed, running his naked hands over Dib’s chest, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. He caught the human’s shudder when he glanced over the strange little nubs. They were darker than the rest of his skin, circular and very sensitive, he discovered.

Dib let the irken explore. Let him play with his nipples until they were hard little points and his flesh was goosebumps. Each time it sent a strike of lightening to his dick. He shuddered for the tenth time, and bit back a moan before he stepped away.

“We’re uh, we’re still in the doorway.” He ignored the irken’s pout, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

Zim hesitated in front of it. “It is...clean, yes?”

Dib rolled his eyes. “Yes, it's clean. The sheets and stuff get switched out every day. And you’re my first and only customer tonight.”

Zim blinked. He’d actually forgotten for a second that Dib was getting paid for this. The thought made him feel...bad. But, in a way that he didn’t really understand so, he shoved it away and instead climbed onto the sleeping platform. It was quite nice. He’d never had much use for beds since irkens didn’t really sleep. This one seemed pleasant. He sunk into it but, didn’t feel like he was drowning. The haze in his mind was clearing a bit. The throb between his legs had not.

He turned towards Dib who was watching him, gold eyes wide and curious. Zim stared back.

“What now?” He asked, bluntly. The human smirked and leaned back into Zim, kissing him until the irken was breathing heavy. Until he was gripping at Dib’s shoulders, his head. Until he was making soft little whimpering sounds, little bug like clicking noises in the back of his throat.

“Now...” Dib murmured, aware of just how choppy his own breathing sounded. “What do you want to do?”

Zim felt like his entire body was on fire. Everywhere they touched was a new spark, a new inferno. “Uhh.”

He had no real words for what he wanted. No vocabulary to draw from. Only bone deep, age old instincts. He pawed at the rest of the human’s clothing.

Dib complied, leaving himself quite naked next to the irken who was very much still fully clothed with the exception of his gloves. Zim sat up to observe his human partner. Noting distantly that the hair on his stomach traveled lower. His legs were strong, also dusted with dark hair. But, the main attraction was obviously the strange protrusion nestled between the human’s legs. It was thick, and swollen, flushed with the same hue that rose on DIb’s face. A dusky rose. It was bizarre and intimidating to say the least.

“I-I...uh...” Zim stumbled, unsure of what to do now.

Dib smiled, softly. “Do you still want me, Zim?” He gave the irken another chance to back out, lest this was too much.

Despite the slight fear that had managed to wiggle its way back in his mind, the answer was immediate.

“Yes.” It was actually quite impossible to imagine not wanting Dib.

“Can I touch you?” The human asked, carefully.

“Yes.” Zim repeated, hoarsely.

Dib ran his hands all over the irken’s body, along his shoulders, his chest, his back. Slipped along arms and ribs, trailed down his hips and legs. Soft caresses, gentle rubs. He didn’t touch the alien between his thighs. DIb figured there would be time for that later. He watched the irken shudder, sigh and make those same little clicky bug like noises. He trailed gently downwards, tugged on Zim’s boots.

“Let’s get these off my bed.” Zim helped only marginally. He felt drunk on the touches, on Dib’s smell, his heat and appearance. Dib counted the little toes with a small smile. Three on each foot. He slid his hands back up the irken’s calves, his thighs, hips until he reached the bottom of the bright magenta tunic.

Slowly, he eased his way under it, brushing against alien skin. He heard the irken gasp. Dib paused, waited to see if it was okay. When he got no protest, just wide irken eyes and parted lips, he ran his knuckles over Zim’s stomach, up to his chest. Dib slowly worked the tunic up, up until there was a slice of jade skin visible to the naked eye. He followed his fingers with his lips. He felt the irken tremble under his touch. The clicking noises in his throat growing louder as he kissed a path up the alien stomach, slowly, slowly pushing the tunic further up with his mouth.

“Can we take this off?” Dib tugged on the offending fabric. Zim was the one who jerkily yanked it over his head and tossed it. The human smothered a laugh at the alien’s eagerness.

Dib rewarded him with further kisses. Along his collarbone, shoulders. When he got to the irken’s neck he felt the alien stiffen.

“You okay?” Dib asked, pulling away. Zim swallowed.

The neck was a very vulnerable place. You weren’t supposed to let anyone near it. They could kill you easily. And yet, he found himself shrugging the warnings off. He found himself letting his hands curl along the human’s shoulders. He nodded and tilted his head back to give the human better access.

Dib’s kind mouth licked and suckled and nibbled and Zim knew that it was so stupid to do this. But, his toes curled into the bed spread, the never ending ache between his legs grew...and it was amazing.

Dib planted one last loving kiss on Zim’s neck before sitting up.

Zim followed him, as if drawn by a magnet. He felt so good, so strange. He wondered if DIb felt the same way. He really, really wanted Dib to feel the same. He wondered if the Dib had ever felt like this before, if anyone else had ever made him feel like this...so confused and achey and needy and hot.

Zim ran his hands over the human’s chest, over those strange nubs. Leaning in to fuse their mouths again. Dib eagerly accepted the kisses, letting their tongues intertwine, letting Zim touch him however he pleased.

Zim desperately hoped that no one had ever made the human feel this way. He wanted to be the only one. A distant part knew it was foolish. But, it didn’t stop him from growling possessively into Dib’s mouth. He climbed onto the human’s lap, letting his instinct tell him what to do.


	3. Mutual

The only remaining barrier between them was Zim’s leggings.

As he kissed the human, he unwittingly ground up against him. The friction was delicious. The irken let out a loud moan. The pleasure was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Zim trembled. Unsure of how he’d done it, unsure if it was okay or right.

Dib answered this with a sloppy kiss to his chin, murmured words against his skin. “Go ahead. Do it again.”

Biting his bottom lip, the irken obeyed, thrusting his lower body against the human’s. They both groaned. Zim did it again and again, whimpering, overwhelmed with such easy pleasure. He eyed the human who was flushed and breathing hard.

“D-do...do you like...?” Zim breathed, arms trembling. He felt unable to stop himself, stop his body.

“Y-yeah.” DIb replied, grabbing the alien’s hips. “It would be better without your pants though.”

Zim nodded hazily and flopped backwards on the bed. He clumsily tried to yank them off. Dib let out a surprised laugh before he went to help. Together they managed to peel the dark leggings away from jade legs and they were thrown into the room’s depths. Zim suddenly shivered, aware of how vulnerable he was. Nudity wasn’t especially taboo on irk, since he had THOUGHT that sexuality was basically non existent. People didn’t care. But, now...now he was open and his own body was very, very strange to him.

The two of them were glancing down at the genitals between his thighs. Thighs that were slick with a light pink cum. Zim couldn’t believe it was his body. That the strange protrusion, dark purple and ridged was his own. It had come from the sheathe of course. He’d known that THAT was there. But, he’d always paid it no mind. It had never mattered before. Now it felt like the most important part of his body.

The skin around Zim’s sheathe reminded Dib of a rose. Soft pink petals, puffy and dewed. He was very certain that they could close and clench up at the slightest sign of danger but now they were open and dripping. The irken spouted his tiny alien dick, and below that was probably what could be referred to as a vulva, as a vagina. Dib knew that irkens most likely had no terms for their genitals, of if they did it was long forgotten or kept quiet.

“You...you’re pretty.” Dib remarked. Because it was true. Zim was super pretty. Everything from his shiny thick antenna to the tips of his clawed toes. To his big nebulous orbs to the pink petals of his genitals.

“I...” Zim’s hand hesitantly hovered over his own goods. “I don’t...I don’t know...I didn’t know--”

Dib realized that his bed partner had probably never...seen or touched himself. And that was a damn shame. The human sat up straight and copied his companion’s pose, legs apart.

“You should touch yourself.”

“Wha-what?!” Zim yelped, yanking his hand back like he’d been burnt. “Th-that’s filthy!”

“Nu-uh.” He retorted. “It’s awesome. And good for you. It’s easy.” Dib let his own hand grip his dick gently, push and pull, up and down. It sent little flutters of pleasure to his stomach. “Come on. I’ll touch myself too.”

ZIm watched the human, a little stupefied. And he felt another hard throb between his legs at the sight. He swallowed and hesitantly brushed his own fingers over his length, shivering at the sensation. It felt so good that he did it again. Zim’s breathing grew heavy as he ran his fingers up and down his length, explored the edges and traced it back to the soft petals that he had never seen open like this before. He petted them gently. Fought back a little moan and failed.

Dib was honestly more turned on from watching the alien discover his own body than by the hand that worked himself. He watched, as Zim stuck the tip of a finger in the little hole he found. Watched him bring the light pink substance on his fingers to his face to better examine it. Dib watched him touch himself with more enthusiasm, slowly learning what felt good, what didn’t. Zim ended up with one hand stroking his own length while the other played along the petals, began to stretch himself with one finger, in and out, felt along the inside.

There was the same pleasure but it was building up, burning at his insides.The irken panted, trembling. He whimpered and moaned, movements more frantic. He didn’t know what he was building towards, only that he desired it greatly. Dib jerked himself off quicker, knowing that the irken was getting closer to something that might be like orgasm. It was in his toes curling against the covers, in his closed eyes, in his shaking body and frantic hands.

“That’s it, Zim. You’re doing so good.” Dib encouraged. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t stand how stunning you are.” He saw the irken’s mouth fall open with a loud moan, his body jerk. “I know it feels good. You deserve it. Make yourself feel good, Zim.” Zim’s breathing sped up, his hands moved faster. “God you’re gorgeous.” Dib felt his own orgasm edging closer and closer. “Can you come for me, Zim?” Dib hissed, arm aching a bit from his own movements. Zim’s thighs were so slick. He was dripping. “Can you be good and come for me?”

Zim came. It was like for a second nothing existed but, the pleasure. Nothing but the rushing in his antenna, the mind numbing feeling of his entire body tensing up with wave after wave of ecstasy. He’d never orgasmed before. It was messy, pink and sticky. And it went on and on for a good few minutes of trembling, whimpering and clicking. Of Dib pressing sweet kisses to his chest, his neck.

When Zim finally collapsed, still shaking from the sheer pleasure, the first thing he could think was ‘Oh’. A lightbulb moment of understanding for the reasoning behind his fellow invader’s actions. The next was that Dib was caressing his face. Zim blinked his eyes open and met the dark amber ones. His body felt boneless.

“D-did...did we do it?” He asked, weakly. Dib tilted his head to the side.

“Do what?”

“Sex.”

“Oh. Well uh. I guess that’s kind of up to you?” The human said.

“What do you mean?” Zim asked, confused but too relaxed to be irritated.

“Hmm. Well, some people consider that sex. Others might just think it's foreplay or something else sexual but not SEX.” Dib shrugged. “It’s also super hard to measure that stuff since our bodies are so different. But, I’d say it was...definitely a sexual experience. If not what I would personally consider sex.”

Zim blinked up at the human. Then he looked down at himself. At the mess on his thigh and stomach. Then down at Dib’s own member which was slightly flaccid now and there was a similar sticky mess on his own stomach. Huh.

“What would you...consider to be sex then?”

 “I guess a little more touching each other. Making each other come. I mean I guess watching you was certainly helpful.” The human grinned, cheekily. “But, physical contact in the aid of yanno, stuff. Definitely.”

Zim nodded slowly,filing that away for further consideration.

A thought occurred to him. “Are you...I mean...” He looked away, at the wall. “Are we done?”

Dib raised an eyebrow. “Well...do you WANT to be done?”

Zim shook his head, feeling everything inside him desperately not wanting to be through here.

“Well then, okay.” Dib flopped down next to the irken. “How long till you think you can go again?”

“Huh?” ZIm asked, feeling his insides buzz with some foreign sensation as he bounced with the force of Dib lying next to him. It only increased in intensity when he caught the grin Dib sent his way.


	4. Kisses

Dib ordered them some food and sodas. It was delivered to the room and they ate on the balcony, wrapped in blankets.

From here they could see for miles. It was a pretty decent view as far as aesthetics went, Zim supposed. But, his eyes still found themselves drawn more to the human.

“So,” Dib said, sipping his drink. “How long have you been an Invader?” The irken automatically sifted through the question, weighed if the information could be used against him. He decided it was harmless.

“I’ve always been one. But, I officially was encoded nearly ten rotations ago.” Dib hummed, translating rotations to something he could comprehend. Nearly four years then.

“You’re here. You’re celebrating.” He observed, picking up some of the food he’d ordered. “I take it your mission was a success.”

Zim shrugged. “Yes... It was.” He didn’t know why he hesitated. His mission HAD been successful. He’d conquered the planet.

“But...?”

The irken was taken aback that Dib was able to notice his misgivings. He looked away from the human, his eyes having been drawn for the tenth time to his messy hair, the small sliver of white skin visible between the covers. “But...it was too easy.”

Dib’s small laugh was like music. He found his antenna twitching at the sound and a pleasant hum started in his chest. “You sound like me.”

“Huh?” Zim asked, still kind of flabbergasted.

The human took a big gulp of his soda, finishing it off. “I used to be the same way. I guess I still am. Always looking for the next challenge and always ending up unsatisfied. Everything was too easy, too boring.” It was why he’d left Earth despite the promise of a steady career made of money and fame. His job now wasn’t boring. But, it was getting there. “I’ve always needed a good challenge to feel...well, alive I guess.” He popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Zim watched, slightly mesmerized. The irken shook himself from his mini stupor. “Uh how long have you been here? Doing...this?”

Dib leaned back in his chair. It wasn’t often that he got to actually talk with someone outside of his fellow co workers. The customers weren’t usually very interested in conversation. “Well, according to my fancy time piece,” he gestured back in the room, where his old watch was hidden in a drawer. “It’s been nearly a year. About two rotations.” He added. “That is, if it still tells earth time properly.” Dib had been here much longer than he’d ever intended.

The irken observed the human’s longer fingers as they picked out another piece of fruit they desired. “You...you like...sex.” Zim stated, still unable to fully understand it. Even if he could comprehend the pleasure. He couldn’t imagine touching strangers....like that.

Dib smirked at his alien companion’s shy words. “I guess. I don’t actually do it a LOT. I’m not the most attractive worker here. The boss just really likes having variety for his customers.” He paused. “But, it does help that sex is nice. Plus, I kind of always have had a thing for aliens.” Pretty exclusively actually.

Zim took a small sip of his own drink, thinking. He hadn’t considered that to Dib aliens were something exotic. Part of traveling the galaxy was seeing tons of different species. Sure, they were all deeply inferior and pathetic. But, they were there. It wasn’t strange or odd. But, if he recalled correctly, Earth was much like Irk in that only humans and native flora and fauna lived there.

Dib’s voice interrupted his musings.”I know you’re inexperienced in anything like this.” He turned to the irken whose face immediately turned a faint shade of lavender at the reminder. “But, have you had any...” He searched for the words. “People you’ve liked? Who you wanted to do this kind of stuff with?”

Zim tried to think of ANYTHING... of anyone that wasn’t the human before him. Had he ever felt anything like this before? Like his entire body was seconds away from bursting into flame at the slightest touch. Like the entire world was dull in comparison to what they had, here, right now. He shook his head, paused.

“No...except for maybe once. Back in the academy.” He flushed, even thinking about it. Zim had put it out of mind long ago. “A fellow scientist, a vortian. He uh,” Zim bit his lip. “Wanted me. Of course.” He remembered long hours, the two of them working close together. And feeling very strange, finding his co worker to be odd and his actions even odder. How their arms would brush, they would always end up really close together. And one day, the vortian had pressed him up against a wall, pressed their mouths together. Zim hadn’t kissed back. Just been frozen. Though he recognized now that maybe he had wanted to reciprocate...Zim had never even considered it at the time. He’d been enraged and gotten himself reassigned. He never saw the vortian again.

“But, you didn’t want him.” Dib stated. From up here, the thumping sound of bass could reach them. A thousand flying vehicles and ships tore through the sky. Zim shook his head. He’d wanted objects, jobs, food but never a person.

“I’ve never wanted anyone.” Well, that wasn’t exactly true was it? Zim straightened in his seat, suddenly aware that he was still quite naked under the blankets Dib had wrapped him in. “Except you.” It wasn’t flattery, just the truth. He had no idea why it was the case. From the moment he’d seen him across the room, he’d felt drawn to Dib.

The human had no idea why his face suddenly felt too warm, why his ears burned. Why his stomach did little pleasant flips. He wasn’t a schoolboy with a crush. It wasn’t like he was inexperienced. And yet...something about Zim... just felt right. Good. Natural. He swallowed and turned to the irken who sat a few feet away, looking small and adorable all bundled up in his blankets.

Dib reached across the space and brushed against Zim’s face with his knuckles. Zim jumped with a small gasp. He pulled away, antenna flat against his head and immediately found himself regretting it.

“Sorry.” Dib murmured. He should’ve known. He should’ve given his customer some warning. Especially when that customer was a touch starved irken who had barely begun to dip his toes into any kind of intimacy.

Zim shook his head forcefully, frustrated with himself, with the ancient rules he’d been drilled on.The ones that would forbid him from doing anything like what he was about to do. Zim leaned back into the hand that still hovered close by, knocking his cheek against the human’s knuckles, wanting the touches. His eyes fell shut at the warmth.

Dib spread his fingers across the irken’s face, slowly. His big hand encompassed Zim’s cheek. A thumb ran across the top of his eye, over his high cheek bones. He watched the other shiver,tilt into the caresses. He observed thin lids blink open to stare back at him. The vivid magenta had darkened to a color that he recognized from before. The jade skin he ran the pads of his thumb across had that faint lavender tint.

Running on instinct, driven by desire that still felt so taboo, Zim turned his head and placed a needy kiss against Dib’s palm. Immediately he felt silly. But, the small hitch in his partner’s breathing must mean it was okay. He did it again and wished it was Dib’s lips instead.

As if he could read minds, the human was suddenly there and kneeling before him, the hand he’d been kissing used to turn his head, to tilt it upwards. Their lips met, fit together perfectly. Zim wasn’t shy this time. He did his best to take the lead, to put in as much technique that he’d learned in the past hour into action. Dib made pleased little noises into their mouths. The alien responded in kind, clicking in the back of his throat.

The blankets fell from his shoulders as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the human’s neck, wanting him closer. It wasn’t exactly super cold outside. The blankets had mostly been for their own modesty. But, he still shivered when the night air hit him. Even if the planet’s core was large and warm, the lack of a sun made it chilly.

Dib felt the shiver and hastened to grab the irken up, arms going around the back of his knees and under his pak. Zim made a little squawking noise in the back of his throat as he was lifted.

“W-what--?” He asked, breathlessly but was immediately silenced by a talented mouth. Dib carried them back inside, the blanket he’d been wearing trailing along behind him, stuck between their bodies. He placed the irken on the bed. Zim opened his eyes, unaware that they had even fallen shut. Dib had settled on his knees on the floor in front of him. Confused, the irken reached out and ran his fingers through dark hair. He was delighted at the feel, savored the thin strands as they fell between his knuckles.

“What are you doing on the floor,silly Dib?” His spooch fluttered in his throat when the human kissed an exposed knee. His bottom half remained mostly covered by his own blanket. Dib’s amber eyes seemed much darker than before. Zim didn’t know why but, he liked it.

“I want to try something.” Dib replied, voice low. “If you want me to.” His fingers played at the edges of the blanket. “Can we take this off?”

Oh. Zim bit his lip and only hesitated a moment before nodding. Without much effort, he was naked again. The Invader didn’t know if he had ever been naked this long in his whole life.

“Wha-” Zim stopped because his voice had cracked. He cleared his throat, blushing harder. “What do you want to try?” There was just something about Dib sitting there on his knees, flushed and naked.

The human ran gentle fingers up Zim’s calves, his knees, his thighs. “Can you spread your legs for me?” The breath hitched in the back of the irkens throat before he complied, still confused but unable to find any reason to deny the man’s request. Zim’s claws dug into the sheets and he watched the human’s face warily. His legs were wide open, genitals exposed again. There was that same dull throb between his legs, though he wasn’t completely as unsheathed or... as open as he had been before.

"Can I touch you?” Dib requested, a thumb running small circles on the invader’s knee.

“Touch me...? Wha- you mean...there?” Zim nearly shouted and the human only nodded slowly in response. The urge to shut his legs up tight again was strong but...the idea of Dib doing it...of those talented fingers...

Would it feel as good as it had when he’d been touching himself?

“O-okay...” Zim said, slowly.

Dib smiled. “If you don’t like it, you can tell me to stop. And I will.”

Zim nodded, his stomach churning. With nerves, with excitement, with the disappointment at even the thought of stopping. Within the few seconds that they’d been talking, Zim’s member had already become a little more engorged. The soft petals between his legs slightly opening. Dib bit his lip as he slowly, gently ran the tip of a finger up the sides of the irken’s dick.

Gleefully, he felt Zim shudder, heard a little gasp. He did it again, wanting his companion to get used to the touch, to see that it was good. Dib liked how it was ridged, little rings surrounding the base. It tapered up at the top into a soft cone. He felt the very tip and discovered that like humans there was a tiny slit.

Dib ran all the way back down till he reached the bottom. There was the edges of the sheathe that it must retract back into. And underneath that a small entrance, already shimmering with a faint pink fluid. He traced the edges of it gently. All around the irken’s most private parts were soft pink petal like flaps. But, he had the feeling that they could harden and tighten up, reforming back over the sheathe, and Zim’s genitals to protect them.

Huh. Nifty. It meant that the irken in question would have to be very comfortable and/or very aroused in order for any kind of sex to transpire.

Dib liked it. He liked it a lot. He’d seen lots of aliens. Hell, he’d slept with lots of aliens. And many of them had been attractive. Many had been kind of ugly (at least to his instinctive human sensibilities). And he’d also seen many different types of genitals. Strange and a little scary at times. Some familiar, some very much a mystery.

“You’re really...pretty.” He’d said it before. But, it bore repeating. He didn’t want Zim to think this part of himself was shameful or scary or something to be ignored. The irken was currently caught between watching Dib’s hands and shaking and shivering with hot desire. He’d been wrong. This was much,much better than when he’d touched himself. And the human was BARELY even doing anything!

“Th-thanks.” He paused. “I know.” Dib smirked in response to the shaky arrogance. He petted the pink petals, counted each one with a kind of awe.

“Let me know if something is too much ,okay. If you don’t like something. Don’t be afraid.”

Zim swallowed, unable to stop trembling from the polar opposite of fear.“I’m not afraid.”

“I know. But, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t speak up if you don’t like something.”

The irken scowled. “H-human. If I dislike s-something, I will be extremely vocal about it. Do not doubt me on this.”

Dib nodded, pleased. Carefully, oh so slowly, he pressed the tip of his forefinger against the soft entrance of Zim’s body. The irken gasped, hands tightening their grip on the bedspread. Dib’s finger was larger than his own had been. Zim was wet and tight. But, his body accepted Dib, pulsating, helping it along as he moved deeper and deeper. He pulled out just as slowly and it felt like his body didn’t want to let go. The human did it a couple of times and each time he felt the tightness decrease. Dib figured he probably could try to fit in another finger but decided against it for the moment. He wanted to try something else.

Zim was panting into his own hands, eyes closed against the sensations. It was so different when someone else was touching you. When the human pulled away, he nearly whimpered at the loss.

“D-don’t stop.” He commanded breathlessly.

“Sh.” Dib kissed Zim’s knee again. Then planted another soft kiss a little further up his thigh. “I’m going to try something else.”

Zim blinked. “Something else? What else could you possibly do?” He watched Dib place yet another kiss, even further up his leg, watched him shuffle to get closer. Saw him stare up at him with big, honey eyes and...and...

“O-oh. You want to...” He swallowed, spooch beating so hard in his chest that he feared it would burst. That couldn’t be right. That was probably the most...most...taboo sounding thing he’d ever thought before. Zim felt filthy for even considering it. And yet Dib’s mouth kept getting closer, closer.

“Is that,”Kiss, this one was sloppier. “Okay?” Dib asked.

He should be grossed out by the saliva, Zim thought distantly. He should stand up or push Dib’s head away. Zim realized he should have left a while ago. He should...he should have stopped this. He knew enough time had passed that the Invaders would believe him, would believe he’d done the sex. And he HAD on some level right? Zim had definitely experienced more to do with sex on this night, within these last couple hours than he had in his whole life. This was more than enough. He didn’t need some alien shoving his head between his thighs. Didn’t need that same alien to...to put his mouth all over...his soft lips, that flat, strange tongue...

Zim bit his lip and nodded slowly.

The feel of Dib’s hot breath washed over him and the irken felt like he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the pink mouth that pressed another gentle kiss against the irken, except instead of his leg, it was the base of his member. Another kiss, sloppier. More tongue.

Zim shouted and frantically grabbed at the human’s head, claws tunneling into the soft hair. He felt Dib pause, waiting to see if the hands were to pull him away or push him closer. They merely held on, afraid to do either one. Dib continued, lavishing the beautiful alien with soft kisses. With long licks. With soft and hard sucks. He explored the irken with his mouth, wanting to taste each petal, every inch of him, wanted to know if he tasted as sweet as he looked. And when he discovered it to be true, he wanted to know if Zim tasted as sweet in one place as he did in another.

The alien could in no way stop the sounds that poured from his throat. He couldn’t stop the way his hips moved forward into the human’s mouth, wanting more. He didn’t think he wanted to stop it.

“Oh...oh Irk.” He held on tightly to Dib, arms trembling. His body felt like it was on fire again. And every sensation added to it. Not just the unspeakable thing going on between his legs. But, the horrible, wet noises Dib was making, the way he was humming, moaning softly. As if he found it just as nice, just as pleasurable. It was the sight of the top of the human’s head, moving with his actions. Up and down, side to side. Of his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the big warm hands that held firmly to his knees, kept him open and vulnerable.

“Zim...” Dib moaned between kisses, feeling the hard ache in his pants. Zim tasted nice enough (like too much sugar in too little water). But, it was more just how unfiltered the irken’s obvious pleasure was. He had never had to learn how to muffle his sounds, to try and hold it all in so he didn’t seem too eager or wanton. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. It was one of the hottest things Dib had ever experienced before.

“W-what?” The invader wondered, not knowing it hadn’t been a question. Dib smiled, rewarded his cuteness with another wet kiss.

“Nothing. I’m just saying your name.”

“Why?” Zim asked, voice hoarse from all the noises he was making.

Dib blinked and tried to figure out a way to explain it. He licked his lips. “Um. Well, because I like what you make me feel. I like your body, your taste. I like the way you sound and smell. I like what you’re doing to me. So, I say your name. It’s like a...acknowledgment.”

“O-oh...” There was a familiar building throb in his spooch. With each lick, suck, kiss, it pulled Zim closer to a desirable edge. And when he felt a warm tongue edge its way into his opening, he released the human’s head to fall back against the bed, hands going to face to stifle the shouts that wouldn’t stop.

“D-Dib!” He called, using his new found knowledge.

The human groaned at the sound of his name and increased his efforts, tongue fucking the alien, while his hands roamed. One went to Zim’s member and began to pump him slowly. The other caressed the soft petals.

“Dib.. Oh irk! Please..ah! Dib!” It immediately became quite too much for the irken to handle and he came so hard that it put the other one that he’d had an hour ago to shame. It was body shaking, mind blanking. All of his other senses seemed to shut down as he just gave into the pleasure. He wasn’t aware that he was screaming, that he was nearly sobbing Dib’s name as he arched off the bed.

The human knew better than to try and catch the cum and swallow it. He’d learned his lesson long ago. Time would only tell if the small amount he had ingested already would be kind to his stomach.

Dib was still rock hard but, he managed to climb up onto the bed and pull Zim into his arms and hold him until the last of the tremors subsided. Damn irkens came for a long time. It had to be a good few minutes before he finally felt Zim go limp, left over pleasant shivers still shaking his body.

Even after the irken came down, his brain still felt blissfully blank. No thoughts about the Tallest, about the Empire, which were usually always in the back of his mind. Nothing about invading, about snacks or even himself. It took another minute for him to really feel the warmth of the body whose arms surrounded him. To feel the stickiness between his legs, the mellow ache that remained despite everything. And another thirty seconds for Zim to adjust his position to one that wasn’t as vulnerable. He pressed up against Dib, to soak up his heat against the chill that blew in from the still open balcony doors.

It was when they were flush that he realized that Dib’s member was still very noticeable. Zim opened his eyes, blearily and pulled away to stare down at it. He felt lazy and calm and content and that's why he didn’t have any second thoughts about brushing a hand against Dib’s erection, testing. Testing what it would feel like (very different than his own, much less sticky, hard and hot but also soft? It felt really soft) and also how Dib would react (a quick intake of breath, the arms around him tightening).

Zim tried to recall how he’d seen the human touch himself earlier. His hand wasn’t nearly as big as Dib’s and it barely wrapped all the way around the thing. He kept a loose grip, unsure of how much pressure was too much and tried to move his arm up and down like Dib had done. After a few seconds, the human’s hand wrapped around his own. He wordlessly showed Zim how much pressure was desired, helped him with the speed.

The irken watched Dib’s face as it contorted into pleasure. Luckily, he was already deeply aroused and came within a minute, spilling between them.

“Zim...” Breathless pink lips said his name. The invader really liked how the human looked when he fell apart. He was obviously deeply inferior and a huge mess. But, damn if he wasn’t a very fine specimen. Plus, the fact that ZIM had wrought that reaction from him...It pleased him greatly.

Dib fell back against the pillows, limply. It may have only been a hand job but, it was a very, very nice handjob. He felt boneless and satiated. When Zim had grabbed him, tried to finish him off...it had surprised him. One, because he had no idea if Zim would’ve even understood that the human hadn’t came yet and two, because there had been quite a few occasions where his patron happily left him to fend for himself. Which was fine. It wasn’t like he was being paid to orgasm. He was being paid to please his customer. Dib was a big boy. He could excuse himself and take care of it. But, it was...nice to think that Zim, of all people, would want to bring his partner pleasure. Really nice.

“Urgh.” Zim complained into the human’s chest. “I am incredibly sticky and gross.” It was quite unpleasant. But, not so unpleasant that he felt a strong enough desire to actually get up and do anything about it. He felt the human chuckle under him. The invader should be offended that he was being laughed at. Instead, a sick little flutter happened in his spooch. Zim tried to bury his face even further in Dib’s chest.

“Sorry.” Dib felt around the side of the bed for the table drawer. After a few moments of struggling he pulled it open and fished out some wet wipes. “Here.” He grabbed the irken’s hand and cleaned it off. Zim hummed gratefully. Dib cleaned himself, threw the soiled ball into the darkness of the room and grabbed another. He went to move, to try and clean his partner up but, the irken immediately protested as his makeshift pillow was upset.

Dib snickered, dropping the wet wipe on the alien’s chest. “Fine then. Clean yourself.”

Zim grumbled but grabbed the wipe and clumsily did so, probably missing a lot but not caring too much at the moment. It was dropped to the floor. For a minute there was silence (with the distant sound of club music).

The irken felt himself dozing a bit. His brow furrowed. Huh. He must really have strained his body for his pak to be alright with shutting down. Normally, Zim would shake off any tiredness he might’ve felt and stand up to start doing something productive. But, he felt deeply and 100% okay with just lying here, the strange breathing and heart beat against his antenna lulling him into rest.

Dib felt blindly along the floor, doing his best not to disturb the irken.

“Ah-hah.” He grabbed hold of a blanket before tossing it across the two of them. It didn’t land properly, didn’t cover everything. But it was good enough.

Zim adjusted himself accordingly. A small thought worked its way into being. “Was...was THAT sex?”

“Hmm. Yeah. I guess you could say it was. A form of it.” Dib yawned into his hand. Zim nodded, considering that answer. He looked at the human’s chest, the weird little nubs, the very faint hair. Glanced up at the door. Frowned and looked away. How long had be been up here? An hour? Two? Four? Should he...should he go?

Zim didn’t know the proper etiquette or if one even existed. All he knew was that he was very comfortable and very much not wanting to go back down to the smoky, loud club and face his companions. But, he knew that he should. That staying here any longer was time wasted. That any more of this touching,this...this weakness was just further going against the rules the Empire had set in place for him.

For the second time that night, his spooch dropped as he asked, “Are we done?”

Zim felt the human freeze below him. Part of him wanted Dib to say ‘yes’, to kick him out. It would be alright. He’d pay the silly human, walk right out that door, never look back. He could say he’d done it. Had done this horrible ritual that all his fellow soldiers had so enthusiastically defended.

Zim knew instinctively that he would never do it again. Not because it had been bad. Far from it...and maybe that was why. Because he couldn’t imagine touching anyone else other than Dib and having anyone else touch him back. The very idea repulsed him, made his skin crawl.

And just like Dib had replied before, he did so again, “Do you WANT to be done?”

Zim knew his own answer. It was a deep and resounding ‘no’. But, for some reason it didn’t satisfy him. He looked down at milky flesh, then up at the human’s face. His eyes ate up his jaw line, the curve of his mouth, the way his hair was messy and mused. He filed it away, tried to memorize it without understanding why it was so important.

“Do YOU?”

Dib looked down at his bed mate. It really didn’t matter what he wanted, right? Zim was the one paying. If this had been any other customer, Dib would’ve just said what he thought was a desirable answer. Or if he’d been feeling particularly nasty, would’ve just asked for his money and kicked them out.

As it was though, he answered honestly. “No. Not really.”

“Oh. Good.” He watched the irken deflate with obvious relief and sag back against his chest. “Great.”

The sight left Dib feeling confused. But, it also made his heart flutter noxiously. So, what the hell, even? “Haha yeah, glad that’s settled.”

“Mmmm.” Was Zim’s brilliant and witty reply, as he nuzzled up more firmly against the human’s body.

Dib smiled at the action and let himself relax and even shut his eyes. He did NOT fall asleep with customers. So much bad shit could happen. They could leave without paying. They could rob him. They could molest him or worse. So, yeah. Falling asleep was out of the question.

Zim listened to the human’s breathing as it evened out, as it became very soft snoring. He figured that humans must be one of the species that required sleep and wondered briefly how much they required.

Irkens do not sleep. They recharge. It was very similar to sleep in that it required unconsciousness and allowed the body and mind to rest. But, there was no dreaming. No REM or snoring or sleep talking. Also like sleep was the fact that it left the pak wearer vulnerable to attack during the rest. So, it was for this reason that irkens did not, under any circumstances recharge with another creature nearby (unless perhaps it was another irken).

So, as tired as Zim was, he refused to fall into a rest. He would just lay here, relax and close his eyes for a while.


	5. Gone

When Zim was fully recharged a couple hours later, he sat up straight with a small gasp. The blanket fell from him, leaving him exposed to the chill of the room.

It wasn’t that he was disoriented. No, he knew perfectly well where he was. Who he was with. What he had done. Without the heavy haze of desire, the drunken lust that he’d been overwhelmed with the moment he’d stared deep into amber eyes...it was quite clear he’d done something wrong. Zim shook his head. No. No. He was an Invader. An elite soldier. He was ALLOWED to do this stuff. Right? Right. So nothing would happen to him (no re-encodings, no banishments, no disciplinary actions).

Except deep in his mind, the rules were drilled into him (he wouldn’t consider it to be brainwashing, except the rest of the universe knew it for what it was). They saw examples of what happened to those who disobeyed the rules. They saw that Empires could fall if they were weak, if they were primitive and wasting time on stuff that was not only unnecessary but also vile and WRONG.

Zim realized he was frozen, staring into space. What had he done? He shivered with the chill and with the knowledge that he’d...he’d done something that was...was...he looked over at the one he was in bed with. Anger and hatred rising up in his throat only to dissipate as if they’d never been there.

Dib was still asleep. His lids were a pale lavender, lips open softly with deep even breaths. Zim had found only a handful of things beautiful in his life; himself (obviously), the word ‘INVADER’ as it was encoded in his pak, the brilliancy of Irk from far away...and now the human’s sleeping form. Or maybe just the human in general. Zim noted a small mole on his right shoulder. Several scars that looked pretty brutal. Where had they come from?

Zim stared at the Dib and remembered everything they’d done. Recalled how his own body had fallen apart with such easy pleasure. He shivered with the phantom ache of it. How Dib’s mouth and hands had carefully unraveled him into a whimpering, shaking mess. It felt unreal. Like it had been someone else.

With an uneasy breath, Zim looked away. He reached into his pak to check his communicator and was surprised to find quite a few messages. There were several audio and video messages which he shoved aside, unsure of how deep the human’s sleep was. And also he had no desire to listen to the other invaders.

The text messages were all generally alike. Congratulations on finally getting laid even if it was to a weird alien they had never seen before. Saying how Zee was basically rich now since they’d all bet against him except for her. And finally Skoodge, who was wondering if he was actually alright.

Zim shook his head. Skoodge always had been a big soft lug of an irken. A miracle he’d ever made it into Invader training. He also was the only one that Zim replied to.

_‘I am perfectly fine. As always. You need not worry about me. -Invader ZIM’_

It only took the other irken a minute to response. _‘Oh, good. Are you still at the club?’_

Zim bit his lip, glanced over at the human again. Felt his anxiety fade a bit at the sight. Which was really quite stupid.

_‘Yes. Are all of you? -Invader ZIM’_

_‘No. Well, I don’t know actually. Larb might still be with that plookesian waiter? And I think Tenn might’ve found a vortian? But, I was a bit busy handling a squabble that had broken out between Stink and Zee to pay much attention.’_

Zim rubbed under an antenna. He had no idea how to feel about any of that.

‘ _That sounds pretty terrible and stupid. -Invader ZIM’_

_‘Oh it was. Are you coming back to the base soon?’_

Ah yes. It wasn’t exactly a base. Just a small structure kept for irkens on the planet, complete with all the necessary amenities. They wouldn’t be there much longer hopefully. They were expecting the Tallest’s orders soon. He re-read the text, thinking about how to reply.

Would the Dib be awake soon? If he did wake up...The thought filled him with equal parts excitement and uncertainty. Would they continue their previous activities? Did Zim WANT that? Would Dib? Of course, he had deeply enjoyed this. Sex. It had been...well, it had not been bad. At all. But, it had distracted him, made him very...vulnerable and weak. Plus, time was wasting while he sat here, idly.

Zim’s thumbs hovered over the keys, biting his lip.

_‘Yes. -Invader ZIM’_

That decided, he shuffled himself off the bed. The room was freezing. The irken immediately missed the close warmth that the human provided. He shut the balcony doors and began to search for his clothing. It only took him five minutes to locate and re-don his uniform. 

Zim walked towards the door and only got half way before he remembered. Money. Payment. He dug in his pak and pulled out as much monies as he had (with the small exception of a little for cab fare), putting it all on the bedside table.

As he did so, he got to look at the human again. The light from constant passing traffic played over his features. Dark hair fell across his forehead. Zim felt rooted to the spot.

He didn’t want to go.

He had to go.

A voice in his mind whispered at him, _‘this is the last time you’ll ever see him’_.

Zim didn’t want it to be true. His hand was reaching out against his will, it brushed softly against a human cheek. For the first time in his life, he hated the rubber that protected his claws. The human stirred a bit and Zim nearly jumped out of his skin, holding his breath. But, Dib didn’t awaken. Only shifted in his rest.

The irken relaxed and tried once again to memorize the human’s face, commit it to memory. He didn’t know why. Maybe for the long nights on missions where isolation seemed like it would kill him. Maybe to embed the image of desire, of this night into his mind where nothing else could touch it, touch Dib. Maybe one day insanity would overtake him and he WOULD come back, would search the universe for the human. Maybe.

Or maybe he was just delaying the inevitable.

Zim took a step back from the bed. One more. Two more. He forced himself to turn around and open the door. He forced himself to close it and walk back down the long hallway. To face the jarring club that he’d only been in a few hours ago and it felt like he hadn’t seen it in a million years. Zim forced himself to leave the club and hail a cab to take him back to his fellow Invaders, back to a life before he had ever known there was such a thing as touch. Such a thing as blissful, easy pleasure and soft smiles. As gold human eyes and sitting naked on balconies, just being together. He forced himself to return to a life without Dib.

* * *

 

 The human awoke to the same sounds he had heard for the last two years. Distant club music, even more distant traffic. He stretched on the mattress, an arm automatically reaching for the body he knew had been there.

It was empty. Dib opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He immediately felt very angry with himself. He’d broken his own rule and had fallen asleep with a customer. But...somehow Zim hadn’t FELT like a customer.

Amber eyes quickly scanned the bed, the room, the balcony and turned up with nothing. No tiny irken and no tossed clothes that might indicate he was still around.

When Dib turned the lamp on, he spotted the messy stack of money and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. For a second, he stared at the money and tried to decide if he was going to vomit. The nausea passed but, the pain remained.

He numbly counted out the cash and found it to be more than enough to pay for the night. This did nothing to soothe him. After another minute of staring at the monies, he got up and put himself together. Tugged all his clothes on, fixed his hair and went downstairs.

“Hey.” He shouted over the music. Their name was Glivi (a very large screwhead) and they had one of the best memories that Dib had ever seen. “Have you seen any irkens recently?” Glivi knew everything. They were a bouncer and had been working there longer than anyone else in the club.

Glivi tilted their head to the side. “Aye. There were a few who left around six hours ago.”

Dib nodded, feeling his heart crawling into his throat. “And did any of them  leave me a message?”

Glivi was suddenly turned to face him completely, looking concerned. “No. Not that I know of.”

And that was that.

“Thanks.” Dib didn’t shout to be heard. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy for it. He felt incredibly numb, like he was moving on autopilot as he went and told his boss that he didn’t feel fit to work for the day. But, that he had earned enough money last night to make up for it.

Dib was back in his room, lying face down on the bed when he finally let himself feel anything. It wasn’t like he was going to cry. He didn’t even KNOW Zim. Just some superficial stuff about his background. He knew the irken’s body. But, he could say that about any number of aliens.

Why had it felt so different with him? Zim had been like any other customer. He’d found Dib attractive, had asked him to have sex. They did and he paid and left. Done. End of story. But, somehow in the middle of everything, the human had gotten the impression that he’d been...important to Zim?

Which was his first mistake. Irkens were totally xenophobic. Everyone else was beneath them. Yet, Zim had stared at him like he’d been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen before. And hadn’t the alien even said that he’d never been attracted to anyone BUT Dib?

Dib flopped over onto his back. Maybe it was all a lie. A very convincing lie. But, that somehow seemed impossible. He discarded it.

Dib cared that Zim had left without a word, without saying goodbye because for the first time in years he’d actually FELT something. He’d felt valued. He’d felt attractive in more than just one way. He’d enjoyed the irken’s company, enjoyed his smile, his noises he made, his voice, his body...everything.

And it hurt so much because he’d kind of assumed Zim would be there when he woke up. He’d assumed they wouldn’t just...be over. That maybe there might’ve been something between them that was rare and real that deserved some attention. Some exploration.

But, perhaps that was just because Dib was human. Maybe irkens didn’t DO that.

He sighed and sat up, looking again at the pile of money. Realized that yeah, this could pay for tonight and tomorrow and maybe even the day after that. But, eventually he would need to work again. The boss was nice and treated them well. But this was still a job. Dib had no desire to have sex with anyone. Not for a long time. And even if he just waited tables... well that was boring as hell.

It was time to move on. Dib had been saving his money for a while now. He could afford a ship, or at least passage on one.

Yeah. A change of scenery would do nicely for the ache in his chest that he refused to label as heartbreak.


	6. The Returnening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this story. It's been very fun to write. Probably because I've been doing it late at night when I am sleepy. As a result however, its actually not that well written?? And I do not have a beta or strong skills at editing stuff. So, yeah. My finals are coming up and I'm writing zadr smut instead of studying. I make good life choices.
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A QUICK ONE SHOT ITS LIKE 40 PAGES NOW

“So how was it?” Larb asked smugly the minute Zim entered the room. He earned a poisonous glare from the other invader. In fact it was strong enough that it knocked the grin right off Larb’s face. “Whoa. What happened?”

“It is none of your business, Invader!” Zim shouted, turning away from him. His face was unknowingly flushed lavender just at the mere mention of anything he might’ve done.

“Seriously, Zim.” Larb protested. “You’re alright, right?”

Zim sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously protecting himself from the question.

“Of course. When have I ever not been?”

Larb hesitated for one more second before he brushed it all off. He wasn’t like Skoodge.

“Well, then if you’re so fine, tell me how it was. You were gone longer than Tenn or me, combined.” Stony silence. “And you picked a really strange one. What species even was it?”

The Invader glared at some stain on the wall. “I believe I said it was none of your business.”

“That’s fine. I just figured you’d want to gloat all about how wrong we all were, is all.” Larb shrugged. Zim remembered how yesterday he’d been thinking along the same lines. How he was looking forward to rubbing all their faces in their arrogance, their subtle pokes and prods at his height and past. Now, he just wanted to forget all this. And never speak of it again.

“Well, you were incorrect in your pathetic assumption.” Zim said icily. “Have the tallest made contact yet?”

Larb sighed and laid back in the chair he was sitting in, still watching the other irken carefully. “Yes. They say that as of right now, plans for OID2 have been postponed.”

"Wha- what?!” Zim nearly screamed, his hands turning into fists. Larb set his own jaw. His own frustration was palatable. But, he was much better at controlling it. “You have to be joking?!”

“They say that until the planets we’ve already conquered are completely reformed and installed with all the proper equipment...that we’re not moving on any other planets.”

“This! This is-” He wanted to yell, stomp around. To say it was stupid, ridiculous, an outrage. But, these were direct orders from the Tallest. Their words were wise and always right. To say or even imply otherwise, was treasonous. Zim swallowed all of that and began to pace instead, putting his frustrations into action.

“What are supposed to even DO? We’re Invaders! What are we if there is no planets to Invade!?”

Larb watched this all with careful eyes. “Our orders are to wait until further instruction. So...I don’t know. I guess just find a way to waste the time.” He shrugged. It bothered him too. It bothered them all. There was a reason they were Invaders. They didn’t FIT anywhere else. They were all too ambitious, too independent, too innovative.

"They don’t expect us to remain HERE do they?”

“Not that I know of. Just to wait for further orders.” Larb took a quick swig of his drink. “I’m probably going to go back to Judgmentia. Tenn said something about Devastis. I don’t know about the rest.”

Zim wanted to tear his own antenna out. He wanted to punch everything.

This wasn’t fair.

The ONE thing he was meant to do and he wasn’t allowed to do it.

* * *

 

 Zim spent the next two ‘days’ locked in his quarters. He’d managed to destroy pretty much anything that wasn’t nailed down. Everyone left him alone.

Except for Skoodge who brought him snacks. But, that was Skoodge.

Zim had moved from rage to betrayal and finally onto a sad sort of acceptance. These were his orders. And he would obey like a good irken should.

But, that still begged the question: What would he do? Who knew how long it would take to properly place all their planets under Irken control? A rotation? Ten? A hundred?

As he laid on the floor surrounded by the debris of his rage, Zim’s mind kept returning to Dib. He’d think of something, anything and it always somehow found it's way back to the human. It was frustrating and confusing.

He’d unconsciously curled into a ball, trying to ignore how his body was suddenly awake again. It did that whenever he thought of Dib’s eyes, his smile, the soft sounds he made. Zim’s skin and muscles remembered the human. And they yearned for him.

Zim stared unhappily forward, unseeing. This was stupid.

Why was he lying on the floor, doing NOTHING? He should be up, doing something, anything productive.

What did he WANT to do?

Be an Invader. That was out of the question right now.

See Dib. Be near Dib. Learn about him, his scars and his ambitions. Learn to be better at kissing him. Touch and be touched by Dib.

The irken sat up quickly. Yes. That was it. He wanted the Dib and everything he was. Zim jumped up, eagerly and began to make for the door. He’d gather the human and take him away from this planet. They would go exploring together. Dib had mentioned briefly how he’d used to travel all the time. How he was always looking for a new adventure, a new challenge. Surely, he’d enjoy seeing new stars, new planets, new everything.

Zim opened the door to the hallway.

But...what if Dib didn’t WANT to come? Zim shrugged that off. Of course he would. Right? Right....

Zim would just...get all of the money that he could and pay the human for his time. Yeah.

It was a shaky plan at best, but he ignored the logic that said otherwise.

Zim instead went to the local bank and took as much money as he could from his account. Some quick estimating and he figured he could probably pay Dib for the next rotation or so...

After that well, he was a good inventor. He could sell things. Or collect bounties. Or do commission work. Or maybe they would want him back as an Invader.

The club seemed busier than it had before. Zim used his Invader status to gain entry and grimaced the second he stepped foot inside its walls. Yep, it was just as loud and gross smelling as he remembered.

The irken stood on the cusp of the room, scanning every wall, every corner and table for the familiar black hair, the pale skin, the amber eyes with a tall frame.

It was obvious very quickly that Dib was no where to be found. Could he be...busy? With a customer? With someone else? Who was touching him...kissing him...being touched and kissed by him?

Zim frowned and made his way over to a large screwhead wearing the club's uniform.

“Excuse me!” He yelled above the din. The creature blinked at him, head tilted to show it was listening. “Where is the Dib-human?!”

“He is busy. Not taking customers right now.” It replied, watching him cautiously.

Zim felt his spooch coil into a hard knot.

No. Just as he’d suspected.

Zim knew it was the human’s job. He KNEW it was. There was NO reason for him to be upset. Absolutely none. And yet, everything in him seemed to disobey that order. His stomach rolled violently and he was immediately filled with a hot mix of anger and hurt.

Without thinking any further he stormed away, through the dancing crowd, up the stairs and down the long hallway until he reached the human’s room. Jaw set, he banged on the door more times than was probably necessary.

“Hold on! Jeeze. I’ll be right there.”

Zim’s antenna wilted. Dib’s voice. It sounded better than he remembered.

And when the door opened to reveal him, Zim nearly collapsed to his knees. How had he not noticed just how much emptier everything had felt without seeing those amber eyes? Dib was beautiful. Beautiful beautiful beautiful.

“Z-Zim.” Dib breathed. “You uh,” the human looked deeply shocked. “I kind of, well I kind of thought I’d never see you again.”

It hurt to breathe. “So...so did I.” The irken confessed. “Can I come in?”

Dib only hesitated a second before he stepped aside. Zim greedily looked the place over, satisfied when he found no trace of anyone else being there. The only thing out of place was a few boxes and bags in the corner of the room.

“So uh,why--?”

Zim was suddenly very close, stepping into his space. Dib felt his mouth get dry.

The irken’s eyes looked wide and they scanned his face eagerly.

“Dib...”

“Yeah?”

“I am saying your name.” Zim reminded, wanting to just bury his hands in that hair. He wanted to be even closer, to collapse into the human. “I like what you do to me.” It made no sense and Zim didn’t really care. Just wanted it.

The human who smiled softly at that. “Well, that could get a bit confusing.” His smile faded. “Look, If uh, if you’re here for another round...I can’t.” Dib shook his head. “I’m not taking customers any more.” Even if his entire body screamed at him to just yank the alien closer, to pull him forward until they rubbed in all the right places. To ravish his mouth and touch him until he made all those lovely little sounds again. No. Dib had to draw the line, right?

Zim looked away, face flushed to the shade of lilacs. “N-no. That is not why I am here.”

“Then...?” Dib wondered, confusedly.

The alien bit his lip and reached behind him, into his pak, pulling out all the monies he’d gotten out from the bank. He held it out to the human, hands shaking a bit.

“I, uh. This isn’t all of it obviously. But, it’s what they’d let me take out.”

Dib stared at the cash, even more confused. “Huh? I just told you that I’m not taking any customers.”

Zim shook the bills at the human. “Dib, I...” He swallowed. “I want you to come with me. I am...I am currently without a mission and I intend to travel through a part of space I have never been able to truly experience before. And I would um, I would be,” His throat felt so tight. “I want you to come with me. This should be enough for the first rotation or so. I can get more money of course. I uh, have skills.”

This was going terribly. He saw Dib begin to open his mouth, eyebrows drawn together and rushed to interrupt him.

“And you do not need to worry about s-sex.” He flushed deeply. “I do not require it. This is..is simply for your time.”

Dib felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. His breathing felt so funny.

“You...” He stared at the very large bills, unable to really comprehend what was happening here. “You want me to come with you? To explore the universe?”

Zim nodded eagerly.

“And...you’re....paying me? Just to...come with you?”

Zim nodded again, a little slower.

Dib ran a shaking hand through his hair. “And...you uh don’t even want to have sex with me?”

Zim hesitated and his flush returned with a fury, coloring his jade skin such a lovely color. A delicate color that should’ve been odd on a cold blooded soldier. Dib found it to be absolutely adorable. “I do...WANT to. But, I do not...I do not expect it from you.”

The human laughed, but it wasn’t cruel or even particularly full of humor. It was a bit watery, disbelief evident in his expression.

“Zim. I get it, alright? I’m like...the first person you’ve ever...had any feelings for. No matter what they might be.” He looked away, anywhere but at Zim. “But, don’t you think that like, you’d get tired of me? Or decide you’d prefer someone else’s company? I mean you’ve only known me really for like one day?”

Zim let the money in his hands wilt a bit, the same time as his antenna did. He watched the human’s face.

“You...you do not want to come then?” He stared at the money as if it had betrayed him. “What...what can I do to make you wish to?”

Dib blinked. “No...Zim that’s not...that's not the point.”

“What?”

“Oh my god.” Dib threw his hands up, exasperated. “You’ve only known me for a day. You don’t REALLY want me. You want my body. You don’t KNOW what you want.”

Zim was silent and blank for a moment as he processed this. Then he scowled.

“How dare you, human? Do you think that I, Zim, an irken elite? An INVADER?! Does not know what I want? Do you think that I would be HERE back in this filthy club, prepared to give all of my hard earned monies to an ALIEN if I did not know with a hundred percent certainty that I WANT you?”

Dib opened his mouth to reply and was cut off again. “Because I am SURE, you pathetic creature! I have spent hours agonizing over this! I have questioned my sanity and still I do not comprehend exactly what you even DO to me. But, it is not some random FLUKE. It is not something I have ever intended to feel or want. Nothing I ever looked for. Do not think I am somehow,” He waved the handful of money around, frantically “FICKLE! I KNOW what I want! I want YOU! I want you with me! I NEED you with me! It drives me crazy not knowing things about you. I NEED to know where you got your scars and what your life was like before and I NEED to see you every day and I...I...”

He wilted again, realizing what all he had said. And it was impossible to take it back. It was weak. It was stupid and weak and pathetic. Of course the human didn’t want to come with him.

“I should go.”

“No!” Dib shouted, grabbing the alien’s shoulders. “Look, Zim. I don’t need your stupid money.” His heart was in his throat again. He felt something like hope. Like affection and joy. “You don’t need to pay me anything. I want to go with you.” He watched the irken’s eyes light up. “Because I want you,too. I want to learn about you and explore this universe and I--” He was cut off by Zim’s mouth as it crushed against his own, bruising. Claws curled into his hair and money went falling to the floor, forgotten. Dib kissed back, pouring all his emotions into it. He felt jittery with glee.

Just as quickly though the irken stepped away from him, looking anywhere but at his face.

“I should not have done that. I made a promise and--” Zim’s half attempt at an apology was silenced quickly, the human pulling him back into the kiss.

 _‘No wonder this is illegal’,_ Zim thought distantly as blunt teeth nipped at his bottom lip and a strange human tongue followed close behind. _‘No one would get anything done if everyone could do this.’_

The irken hummed into his lover’s mouth, pressing back, pushing forward until they were flush against one another. The warmth flowed over him and it was divine. He hadn’t noticed how cold it had been. Zim let his own tongue wander around the strange lips, teeth, tongue. Wrap around it, draw a beautiful sound from deep in Dib’s chest. Placing his hands over the area, Zim tried to make it happen again. He wanted to feel the vibrations in his bones.

The irken’s long tongue slid around the human’s mouth and inched down his throat. Dib gasped and jerked away. Zim froze, retreating and flushing from embarrassment. Obviously he had done something incorrect.

“I will not do it again.” He said quickly, afraid that he’d ruined everything.

Dib swallowed and shook his head. It had been strange, feeling that ridged alien tongue slowly edge its way down his throat. Very bizarre and also...a fire curled in his belly. He tightened his grip on irken hips, lest Zim try and pull away.

“N-no! It was good. I just wasn’t expecting it is all.” He smiled softly down at the alien whose shoulders loosened a bit. He moved back into the human’s space.

“It was...good?”

“Y-yeah.” Dib murmured. Zim’s eyes were so distracting. They were big and swirled with such vivid colors. “I liked it.”

The grin his lover sent him was dazzling and he was throwing his shoulders back, chest out.

Oh god. Dib rolled his eyes a bit, unable to stop himself from smiling a bit. “Don’t get a big head, spaceboy.”

“Mmm.” Was all Zim said, still reveling in his victory, even if it was small. Dib shook his head, letting his hands wander, kneading the wide irken hips, caressing his back. The alien’s arrogance faded quickly under the ministrations and he pulled Dib back down to resume the kissing.


	7. Filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there are several words that I could've SWORN were a Thing™ but, that google spell check refuses to consider actual words. Featuring: epically, orgasmed, spasming, and animalistic.  
> \--  
> Also shout out to past me who thought this would only be 4 chapters at most. It's 8. Congrats, you played yourself.

Somehow, someway the two had managed to shuffle over to the edge of the bed. They went down on top of it, Zim making a shocked squawking noise into Dib’s mouth as they collapsed onto the covers. The human just laughed into the kiss. The irken’s brows furrowed and bit roughly at his partner’s mouth in retaliation. But, Dib was no pushover and he returned the playful bites.

Zim had to pull away to breathe (as he had no nose, just a larger lung capacity). He panted loudly between them,still staring at Dib’s lips. In his moment of clarity, he found he was on top of the human, straddling his legs. Dib placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and Zim felt his insides buzz gleefully. He looked up, up at amber eyes. They were dark with passion, and held him captive. He licked his lips and leaned forward until their foreheads were flush.

“Dib...” He watched those pink lips curl. Saw gold eyes dance with some emotion Zim didn’t understand. But he would one day. He swore that he would unravel every expression and emotion, discover what they all meant.

“Zim.” The human whispered back.

That was all that needed to be said.

Dib helped Zim remove his tunic, gloves and boots. He reveled in all the exposed jade skin, pressing kiss after kiss to the whatever he could reach, running his hands over the shape of muscles and bone. Zim whimpered, his body beginning to ache in a way that was becoming familiar. Unabashedly, he ground up against his human. Dib hissed at the sensation of their lower bodies colliding. He grabbed onto the irken and let himself be rode, doing his best to respond in kind.

The invader swore he had never felt this hot before. The heat seemed to come from his very core and flowed over, caressing his skin and insides. A faint clicking noise came from deep in his throat. A mating call, something primitive and impossible to remove from their DNA. Dib didn’t understand the significance on a conscious level but, his body seemed to. It covered him with goosebumps, sent little thrills down his spine.

They continued to rock against each other until Dib felt himself getting close. “S-stop.”

He tightened his hold on Zim who struggled for a second with listening but, managed to stop the frantic thrusting.

“Wha...what is it?” Zim asked, breathless.

Dib just ushered him off his lap and began to pull at his own clothing, tossing it all to the floor. His irken partner hummed, pleased by the beautiful alabaster flesh in all its perfections and imperfections. Zim tried to adjust his position on the bed, unable to ignore how hard and wet he was between his legs. Each second he wasn’t touching the human was a second wasted. He reached out, hands grabbing at him greedily and ran tiny claws over scars, ribs, muscles. Traced those strange brown nubs, which immediately perked up at the ministrations.

“Hah..” Dib hissed. “You uh, you like my nipples don’t you?”

“Hmm? Is that what these are?” Zim rolled one between his fingers, pleased when the human’s breathing shuddered and spiked.

“Y-yes...they’re uh, sensitive.” He fought back a moan when Zim did the same to the other one, this time more deliberately. Felt those big magenta orbs on him, eating up his every reaction.

“I can see that. Hmm...I wonder...” He recalled how much Dib liked his tongue. And how the human’s own tongue had done all sorts of amazing things to his body. Maybe... He ran his tongue over the nipple, slowly at first. The Dib tasted salty. Huh. The response was immediate and a little embarrassing if Dib stopped to think about it for too long.

Zim eagerly collected every moan, every shiver and whimper in his memory banks. All of them belonged to HIM. He repeated the process, licked and nibbled the human’s flesh, tasting him, finding him to be addicting. Dib was a trembling mess. The erection he had was downright painful.

“Z-Zimmaah!” The irkens name falling from panting lips. “P-please...”

Zim kissed his mate’s collarbone. He shivered a bit at the word. It was beautiful coming from the human’s pretty mouth. “Please? Please what?”

“Please. I want you.” He sat up, hands going to Zim’s leggings, fingers hooking on the edges. The irken stood up on the bed shakily and allowed Dib to pull them down. He kicked out of them. And those human hands ran up his calves, his thighs. Saw that face, how close it was to his genitals which were already open and dripping and hard for his lover. Saw how those dark eyes looked at the most secret and shameful parts of himself like they were a delicious treat.

Zim shuddered and grabbed the human’s shoulders. He kissed the alien’s thigh.

“Zim?”

“Ye-yes?” He asked, trying to seem unaffected and failing epically.

“I want to try something. If you want to.”

Zim huffed. “And just what MORE is there to do, Dib creature?”

The human breathed a laugh. “I promise there is TONS to do.”

“Very well, Dib. Just WHAT are you planning?” As if he was unable to help himself, the human groaned before planted a sloppy open mouthed kiss on the irken’s well...everything, complete with suckling and tongue. Zim shouted and tightened his grip. His legs shook with the force of the sudden pleasure.

Dib pulled away, looking quite embarrassed. “S-sorry. You’re just...” He grit his teeth, jaw flexing.

Zim shuddered. “Ahh...We’ve uh, you’ve done THAT before.”

The human shook his head, licked his lips and looked away. “No. Not that. I’m just stupid. I want to um,” He struggled to find the words. “I want to be inside you. Or you inside me. I don’t really care.”

The alien blinked, still feeling a bit unsteady. He should sit down. “Uhh...how would...?” Well, he wasn’t a idiot, he had SOME vague notion of how that might be done. Dib pressed another short kiss to Zim’s thigh.

“Just hold onto my shoulders and let me know if things feel alright, okay?” He started back again on the alien’s sheathe, tonguing the area around it, kissing upward till he reached the irken’s member, pulling it into the wet heat of his mouth. The alien yelped and pressed closer to the human, legs shaking.

This continued on for a while. Zim moaning and clicking and trying not to thrust his hips forward into his mate’s mouth. He distantly felt Dib’s fingers as they played at his entrance. One slipped inside and he gasped at the sensation of it filling him. It was tight, as it had been before.

But, Dib worked it in and out, letting Zim’s body get used to him even while he continued to suck up and down on the alien’s little member. It felt loose enough eventually that he slowly edged a second finger inside.

“Aah! Dib!” Zim shouted to the ceiling, claws digging into the human’s shoulders. Dib hummed around his member, pleased by the response. Just like before, he worked his way in and then back out. Zim was very wet and as he continued his careful ministrations, slick pink cum dripped it way down irken legs.

After an increasingly short amount of time, he fit a third finger in and knew instinctively that it was too much for the alien. Not that it was painful or unable to fit. But, that the pleasure had suddenly overwhelmed him. Dib had to pull away and hold Zim up because his legs were shaking so badly.

When the alien had finally stopped shuddering and moaning mindlessly, he realized there was a bit of a mess on the bed spread. And that Dib was staring up at him, half of his face coated in pink.

Zim groaned helplessly at the sight. “D-Dib...” He uncurled his claws from the human’s flesh. “W-what...You need to...” The human’s dick remained hard and flushed a rosy red.

“Sshh.” Dib ran his thumb over the alien’s hip. He let the irken slowly lay down on the bed while he shoved the ruined covers onto the floor. “Was that okay?”

Zim scowled, with no heat in it. “Okay?” he gestured to himself, the bed, Dib’s face. “What do YOU think, you moron?”

Dib snorted and used the ruined blanket to wipe his face and Zim’s legs. “Right, well. I meant, it didn’t like...hurt at any time did it?”

Zim tried to think back, tried to pinpoint any pain in the torrent of pleasure. “No..?”

The human nodded, glad.

The irken was less so. He sat up, frustrated all of a sudden with his bed mate's willingness to neglect himself.

“Human. You are still...” He gestured towards Dib’s dick. “You haven’t...” He had no words for these things. Or maybe he was just too embarrassed. “I want...I want you to.” He growled, frustrated with his lack of knowledge on the subject. “I want you to feel like I do.”

Dib blinked and even though it was kind of stupid, he felt his chest clench up with some bittersweet emotion. “Oh uh, it’s okay, Zim.” He shrugged, perfectly fine everything as it was.

But, Zim scowled and his hands went for the human, wrapping his tiny hand around him. Soft and hard and hot. Dib bit his lip and silently let it happen. Let the irken clumsily pump him, let his other hand explore the dripping tip, the bizarre soft sack beneath. Let him touch his nipples again, roll them into hard points. Let him lean forward and kiss him, shove that alien tongue down his throat. Zim put all of his minimal knowledge of what Dib liked into play, what made him whimper and shudder.

Dib was the one who became a shaking mess, groaning the alien’s name into their lips as he orgasmed. Zim kept pumping him, watching with half lidded curious eyes. He wanted to wring every drop from the man before him. The human whimpered and he shakily grabbed his lover's arms, because he was way too sensitive now.

Zim hummed, pleased that he’d managed to satisfy his human partner. All on his own! His hand was kind of covered in the human’s weird fluid but that alright. Dib was too.

“I like the way you look when you do that.” Zim said, truthfully. Liked his stupid face as it contorted and flushed, his pretty mouth falling open, his hard muscles shaking and spasming. It was so strange and animalistic and it was beautiful.

Dib huffed a small laugh, feeling boneless. “You uh,” he swallowed and was suddenly unable to think about what he’d been trying to say. “Good job.” He substituted.

Zim nodded. He knew. He knew he was amazing. “Dib. None of what we just did was any different than before.” Not that it had been bad or disappointing in any way shape or form. Far from it.

The human opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them. “Right well, um. I was running a little experiment and then uh, this happened.” He gestured at himself.

The irken frowned, looking over the Dib. “You make no sense. You said you wanted inside me. Or I in you.” Dib was the one who flushed this time. Zim studied it, a little gleefully. “Is this still something you desire?”

“Y-yes.” Dib said, his voice nearly cracking.

The irken nodded and decided that they weren’t just going to sit here and dance around each other like morons all day. He crawled over the human and straddled him so that their bodies were flush. All of them. Zim shivered. All of their skin touching. Dib was so warm. Covered in freckles and scars and the faint hair all over his body. He watched the human’s pupils grow, his breath quicken and he grabbed the alien’s hips again.

“Uhh. Z-Zim. I just um, we both JUST came. I don’t know if--” He felt the irken rub up against him and a little breathless sound of pleasure escaped him. Never mind. His body was already up and responding. Damn. He didn’t know if he’d ever gotten a second erection that fast before.

Zim swallowed harshly as he felt the human stir to life below him. It made his own body respond in kind. Dib moved so that his rapidly hardening dick was poised just outside Zim’s opening, open and dripping for him. The irken grabbed onto the human’s shoulders and slowly, oh so slowly let himself down on the human.

The sensation of it filling him was astounding. He couldn’t help but cry out. Their bodies were so different but, it accepted Dib. It ached for him, it adored him.

“Oh...Oh fuck.” The human breathed. Zim’s body held him like it didn’t want to let go. “Z-Zim...” He felt crazed, he felt overwhelmed with sensations. The irken was so beautiful, head thrown back, mouth open, body shaking, his skin flushed and dewy. “You’re..you’re stunning, Zim. Please...”

The alien groaned at the sound of his name, at the feeling of being so full. “I...what do I...?”

Dib took the lead, gently lifting the irken up and letting him back down. They both moaned at the sensation. “Just...just like that.” Zim caught on quickly, using his grip on Dib, his feet digging into the bed as leverage to move his body. They worked towards completion, towards that timeless goal. Bodies slick and eager, wanting each other desperately.

“Yes...Yes Zim!” Dib shouted, toes curling against the bed. “You’re aah, you’re so good. I want you so badly....” Zim could barely hear the human’s words over his own breathing, spooch beating in his ears. His legs and arms were burning with the speed in which he tried to move. He whimpered, frustrated that he couldn’t go faster that his body wasn’t cooperating.

The human pressed a kiss to his lover’s shoulder, noting that he had slowed down. “I-it's alright. Hold on.” He carefully pushed the irken backwards, keeping their bodies connected. Zim went gratefully, eyes falling half mast to watch his human who loomed over him, expression clouded with lust.

“Is this okay?” He asked, gruffly. Zim nodded enthusiastically, legs lifting to wrap around the human’s waist, arms doing the same to his neck. Dib grinned and rewarded him with a slow kiss that dragged on and on, even after he had started their movements up again.

“Mmph.” The alien moaned into the kiss, delighting at the sensation. Easy pleasure filled him as Dib rocked into his body. Lewd noises filled the room; skin against skin, muffled cries,heavy breathing, wet slapping.

Zim tightened his hold on the human as he felt his body clenching up, convulsing with wave after wave of pleasure. “Ahh. D-Dib!” He cried, unable to think beyond what was happening. His antenna twitched at all the sounds. At the human’s soft moans and unsteady breathing.

“Zim...” Dib replied breathlessly, muscles straining as he thrust over and over into his lover. Zim was so beautiful. He felt himself building towards release. The alien’s body milking him, never letting him completely leave. It all came to a roaring crescendo, the two of them climaxing nearly simultaneously. Dib shouted hoarsely as he was forced to remain inside Zim for the duration of his ridiculously long orgasm, the irken convulsing around his length. Zim was unable to do anything but hold on tight to his mate, crying out wordlessly.

When they both were done, all that remained was the panting, separate heavy heartbeats and the thumping bass below them. Dib did his best not to collapse onto his lover, gently pulling the irken sideways so that their bodies remained connected. From here he could see out the balcony door at the infinite traffic, the millions of street lights.

Dib shut his eyes, feeling the alien shuffling forward in his arms, to press against his chest. He hadn’t used a condom. That was bad. But, luckily he got tested quite frequently and was usually very, very careful about that. His throat felt dry and hoarse. It was hard to really, truly care about anything right now. But, he knew this was important.

“Uh...”Dib tried to form coherent thoughts. “You...you’ve never done this before.” That was fact. Right? Right. He heard a little muffled reply that sounded like ‘yes you idiot we’ve established this’.

Dib fought back a smile. And the odds of Zim being able to get pregnant from him were VERY, VERY slim if not downright impossible. No doubt irkens had bred out the organs necessary to carry children and/or they were all made sterile by default. And they were two different species which didn’t tend to mix well in nature. So, he supposed there wasn’t anything to worry about.

Dib yawned into his hand. “I’m uh...” Oh god words were hard. “I’m glad you came back.”

He felt the irken stir a bit at this. But, it was just to bury his head further in Dib’s chest, arms around his neck, tightening. The human stroked the soft skin under his pak.


	8. Epilogue

Most of the Invaders were sitting around a table at the base bickering, and just generally being annoying. It was only made worse by the fact that they had no idea when or even IF, they would ever be able to return to their encoded jobs. Because of this they were all quite irritable.

This afternoon Tenn had left for Devastis. Skutch had decided to head back to his placement in Conventia soon. Zee was considering taking a position on Judgementia.

Larb’s claws tapped against the table, impatient with everything that was going on right now. He looked over at Skoodge who was frowning down at his communicator, left antenna lifted in a way that implied disbelief and curiosity.

“What is it, Skoodge?” His voice broke through the misplaced squabbling. Said irken looked up, a bit startled at the sound of his name but he quickly recovered with a shrug.

“Just messaging Zim.”

Larb looked around the table and realized that yeah. He actually hadn’t seen the smallest Invader for a good few days.

“Is he doing okay?” Last time they’d spoken, Zim had been deeply upset at the news. Skoodge copied Larb’s actions, scanning the table. All of the other invaders who were now silent, antenna perked for information.

“Uh...well, yes?” Skoodge re-read the message over for the fourth time. “He’s...decided to go exploring.” They all knew that this wasn’t the strange part. ZIm had been a part of an exploration crew for a while in his early days before elite training.

“And?” Zee encouraged.

“Hmm. Well, I don’t believe he is alone...from his message it seemed like he’s brought along a companion.”

Skutch tilted his head to the side, curious. They all were, despite themselves. Zim was probably the most independent out of all of them. Which said a lot.

“Who?” Stink was the one who actually asked.

Skoodge held up a finger, telling them to be patient as he typed out the question. It took a few seconds for Zim to reply.

 Skoodge’s antenna went up even further with disbelief. “It’s that alien he went with at the club.”

A moment of silence as they all took the necessary time to consider this.

Larb spoke first, shaking his head. “I created a monster.... What did he like? Hire it? Permanently?”

Skoodge typed the question out. “No? He just says that they’re...together because they like each other? And the creature’s name is Dib. He’s human and tall and smart. And that they’re going to explore the universe.”

None of the invaders could really comprehend what was being said. The idea that an irken might simply enjoy someone’s company, might just want to BE with someone. Not just for sex or money or power.

It wasn’t that touch was the thing that irkens couldn’t enjoy. That was all fine and dandy (for those who were able to). But, when it came to...lesser emotions. Now that was something that should’ve been impossible.

Not that any of them even knew that. It was just how it was.

It was why they couldn’t understand why Zim had decided to steal away some random alien. They didn't understand how he could choose to keep him around simply because they 'liked' each other.

Zee shrugged. “Well, Zim always was a weird one.”

They all agreed, and went back to what they were doing before the interruption.

Skoodge looked back down at his communicator, and opened the picture he’d been sent by his smeethood friend.

It was of Zim (looking happy, happier than he could ever remember him being), his face pressed up against the strange alien from the club. Skoodge didn’t know much about humans but, his facial expression seemed very similar to theirs. He was smiling into the camera, looking unsure but willing, gold eyes dancing with joy.

It made Skoodge glad to know his Zim was enjoying himself. That he had someone nice with him as he went on to do whatever stupid stuff he would inevitably do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is done!!! I had lots of fun~ Thanks for the encouragement and lovely comments!!   
> \--  
> I didn't feel like trying to find a way to write it all out. But, Zim and Dib explore the universe together. They develop a deep relationship that isn't just about sex (though the sex is damn good), they learn about each other. Everything that is bad and good and in between. They protect each other and challenge each other, mentally, physically. They become more than just lovers, they are in love. And its sometimes hard. But, that's how life is.   
> Zim has never felt anything like how he feels for the human and he refuses to ever give it up, to throw it away. He likes Dib's strength, his optimism, his wit and his patience. He likes he ingenuity.  
> And Dib has never felt connected the way he feels to Zim. He feels appreciated and wanted. DIb likes Zim's impulsiveness, his intelligence, his naivety and his determination.  
> They compliment each other's strengths and weaknesses. Together nothing can stop them. 
> 
> Maybe Zim one day gets called back into being an Invader. Maybe he decides to go and takes Dib with him and together they take over easily. Or maybe Zim realizes the danger of it all and how he's NEVER felt as happy as he has while exploring and BEING with Dib and ends up stepping down from his position. *shrug* 
> 
> It's a little bit (a LOT) illegal but, they get Dib a pak and it increases his life span to match Zim's (basically immortal). The other Invaders don't really understand Zim or his weird alien partner but they're supportive. Especially Skoodge.


End file.
